The Ripper, The Raven and The Human
by twerri02
Summary: After the Salvatore brothers complete the transition, both are left feeling empty. However, each have different ways of dealing with the hollow hearts that they bear. Damon soon grows tired of Stefan and decides to leave, only he ends up with another burden.
1. Chapter 1

**SAVE ME**

**-The Ripper-**

One was on the piano, providing us with a jaunty tune that I had asked of her. Another was draped across the sofa, lazily smiling up at me but her gaze remained empty which made it easier to fill with my own thoughts. The other, I tightly embraced, clinging onto her as my jagged teeth sunk into her flesh.

More!

Many more were scattered all around the room. Most of them, I had already compelled and there were others who were trying to hide from me or find a means of escape.

Foolish…

Once I felt the one in my arms' knees buckle and her desperate grasp onto my clothes release, I gave her the mercy of freeing her from my clutches. After acknowledging the low thud of her landing on the carpeted floor, she was already forgotten.

More!

My mind was trained to follow this command and find another that would sate me. I glanced around the room and grabbed the first one closest to me. My hands gently wrapping around her frail body as I trailed my fingers up the back of her corset, toying with the ribbon as to appease her.

A sultry lust now hooded her drooping eyes. However, it was soon erased when I began to taste her. The hot stream slowly dulling to a sensational warmth as the blood trickled down my throat. Though, each drop that caressed my tongue, only made me crave more.

More!

**-The Human-**

"Who's next?"

His question was obviously meant to sound playful but all I could detect was the desperation that broke through what he intended to be menacing and sadistic. Somehow, that despair actually highlighted the emptiness that he was trying to fill by feeding on blood.

"Me!" a young golden haired woman with a tattered dress approached him. Her arms flung around him with a falsified flamboyance and a plastered grin.

Another, dark-haired woman pushed the other one away and tried to grip at his britches. "No – n-no. Me!" she pleaded, pouting. The others had also been spelled, which was the only reason that could explain why they were now scrambling towards the beast.

Realising just how powerful he was, heavy breaths left me but I clamped a hand over my mouth, hoping and praying that he wouldn't notice me under the large wooden table.

The thought was as naïve as the reason as to why I was here.

Jessica had been the one to encourage me to stay with her. I was to say no but the look on the man's face made me want to make sure that my friend got home okay.

Now, my eyes darted to where she now lay, on top of the pool of her own scarlet blood that drenched her skirts. Her bloodshot eyes bulged out of her sockets and her mouth parted as she remained still…never moving.

Releasing a shaky gasp, I trembled and tried to muffle out the cries but it was too late.

The inevitable happened as the monster gripped the heavy table and easily lifted it. Within the shadows, I could still see gleaming white teeth from his vicious grin. His two sharp teeth purposefully displayed to instil fear within me but I was still distracted with the memory of how they had broken into Jessica's flesh; tearing – ripping until her jugular was opened.

B-blood…so, much blood…

I had tried to help but he had pushed me onto the wall and after watching him drain her, I clambered towards the table and tried to make myself as small as I felt.

"Hello there beautiful" he beamed but gave me no chance to form a coherent reply. His callous fingers gripped my shoulder as he hauled me up to him. The other hand released the table, leaving it to crash back down onto ground, sending tremors across the creaking floorboards.

I bit my bottom lip, not caring if fulfilled what my mother had warned me about – breaking skin and drawing blood. Then again, that would only entice this animal further.

Seventeen females had died at his hands within half an hour, yet he was not satisfied and I feared that he may never would be. The hollow bottomless blackness of his eyes confirmed this but I still wondered, how many more would follow after me?

What had happened that would make him this way?

"You really are beautiful" he murmured, gazing into my eyes and I watched as the veins that once protruded his skin gradually fade and something about him made him seem lost. A small part allowed me to feel a spark of hope that may allow me to get free. "It's just too bad" he murmured wistfully and gave a sigh, thus bringing back the unending hunger. "We could still have a little fun first" he offered and any faith I had was soon diminished.

"P-Please…" I stammered, realising what he meant when his hands began to hitch up my muddied skirts. One landing on my thigh and slowly inching higher and I felt myself lose breath.

Every muscle was tightened and I shivered when his cold breathe on my neck and the tip of his wet tongue dart out to tap my skin. When it was withdrawn, he replaced it with his nose which skimmed up the nape of my neck as he soundly inhaled, "You smell delicious" he huskily whispered and wrapped one arm around my waist, pulling me onto his front. "But I suppose that you will taste even better" he added and I felt myself grow limp in a submissive manner when his teeth caressed my skin.

I had watched him in the act and witnessed how easy it was for him. I knew that he revelled in the idea of a fighter – someone to show their fear. Although, occasionally he would accept one he had charmed as to get the feed and move onwards. This meant that he expected me to plead for my life and then he would find some thrill with this. However, I simply squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that the darkness would shadow any terror that would be read within my eyes.

Then, I waited.

Waited and mentally smirked at his feeble attempts at scaring me. I noticed how his hold had tightened and his fingers were inching higher and his breaths heaved against my neck. Several times, the teeth would leave a trail on my skin and I heard his low murmurings of deliberation.

Suddenly, his tricks stilled and my hitched breath as released as I accepted the cruel hand that fate had dealt me. However, fate seemed to have many more cards to play as the reason behind his reluctance was explained with a thundering demand from what I knew would be my saviour.

"Stop!"

**-The Raven-**

"What do you think you are doing?" I glared down at the person that was supposed to be my brother. Any attachment that we had – blood or love was now diminished and after many attempts at salvaging it, I realise now there was nothing left to salvage.

My brother's widened eyes fell once again into a look I had grown accustomed to; an easy smile and a lazy gaze. "Having some fun" he smirked widely but I grimaced at the sight of his blood stained lips and clothes. Without a care, he flung the lady in his arms, onto me. "You should join me" he urged with a laugh and stumbled to take a bottle of wine and guzzle it down.

At his distraction, I held the girl gently to me, wishing I could offer some kind of comfort that would soothe her tremors. Upon gazing down at her, I found that she was staring at me; with large fearful chocolate brown eyes that sparked with hope? Her full pink lips parted and her flushed cheeks hollowed as she tried to even out her heavy breathing. Her long dark brown hair – I hated it because there was a reminder within her mahogany locks. Then again, the young girl's hair seemed to differentiate with the unique burgundy lightings to her hair.

Damn my brother!

Something within her snapped and before I could help it, her quivering form had slipped from my fingers and landed onto the ground. Two hands resting on the ground as she continued to release shaky gasped breaths.

Damn him!

With an exasperated sigh, I blurred around the room, grabbing the girls present by the shoulders and forcing them to meet my eyes. "Go now and forget this" I murmured and looked around, angry at the sight of several dead bodies. What I presumed was a dozen girls or more, had been

I had been too late…

Clutching a handful of my locks, I inhaled once again and the exhaled. My fingers finally let go and I tried to smooth it back, all the while composing my despair as I turned to my brother.

"Oh come now, brother…" he slurred, trying to place his stained hand onto me, but I slapped it away and grabbed his neck, slamming him onto the far wall.

"No more" I hissed and disgustedly let go of him.

No more!

I shall no longer subject myself to this – t-this madness.

"It was just a little fun" he tried to defend himself and I scowled at his words. From my peripheral vision, I shamefully glanced to where he was opening another bottle – this time, it was rum. "You need to relish in this life – learn how to make it pleasurable" he purred, taking more of his drink.

At that moment, I realised that I hated him.

"I will not have this anymore!" I thundered, storming over to him with clenched fists. "There is no helping you" I glared down at him, hoping that the warmth in his gaze would return; wishing that I could see a shred of remorse that may give me hope, but no. There was nothing. This only seemed to anger me more and I acted upon my frustration, taking a handful of his shirt and pulling him up to face me. "I swear I will-"

"Don't"

I was stunned to find that the voice neither belonged to me or my little brother…but to the young timid girl who had unravelled from the crumpled heap and was now staring up at us. A silent plea now glistening in her glassy brown eyes and her bottom lip was now nervously trapped between her teeth.

Her chimed voice was so compelling that I found myself releasing Stefan, causing him to stumble away from me. I turned to the girl, wondering why she had tried to stop me. This was her attacker – was she not pleased by me getting some sort of revenge on her behalf.

She continued to stare at me, unblinking but her shoulders slumped in relief, with what I could only assume was her response to my compliance.

Why did I listen?

Never mind, it didn't really matter. I just needed to get her out of here – out of harm's way.

"You" I rasped but then cleared my throat when stalking over to her. My brother was already forgotten when we locked gazes once again. She took one tentative step back and I was somewhat pleased that she identified the danger she was in – even with me. Her intuition may just help keep her alive. Then again, somehow she had found herself here.

Well, it seemed she was fortunate that I was here. "Come with me" I demanded, not really caring for her reply.

Taking her hand, I pulled her towards the door and out into the cold night.

**A/N: What do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**LEAVE ME**

**Heavy In Your Arms**

**_I was a heavy heart to carry  
My feet dragged across ground  
And he took me to the river  
Where he slowly let me drown_**

**-Ripper-**

As the door closes behind them, I feel something tug within me. There seemed to be something that was trying to break through from the numb state that I had accustomed too.

"Am I next?"

My eyes drifted up to the young girl stumbling after me. Her skirts made her trip and she began tumbling down but I was quick to grip her form. Her warmth suddenly disgusted me and I shoved her, making her falter back onto the ground. A weak whimper leaving her as she blinked up at me.

"Get out" I gritted through my clenched teeth.

She blinked again, looking lost and perplexed. "What?" she murmured, pushing her black tresses away from her face.

"OUT!" I exclaimed, growing more frustrated with the reminder of her presence. My eyes frequently flickered over to her neck where blood continued to trickle down her olive skin, staining the white flowered dress.

The simple reminder had me jumping up and grabbing her shoulder and then switching to delve them into her thick tresses. While ignoring her pained groans, I pulled her so my lips were to her ear. "I said, get out of my house" I hissed.

Movement caught my peripheral vision and I roughly released her, only so I could grab another lounging human. My grip on her shoulders tightened as I pulled her to her feet and pushed her towards the door.

When I paused to search around the room, something else was triggered within at the sight of the headless bodies lying lifelessly around the room. Others had even lost their limbs and the bloodied sight had me pulling at my hair in frustration.

A growl left me and I stumbled back, hitting the wall and then sliding down. My knees finally giving in and crumpling beneath me. Heavy breaths left me and I squeezed my eyes shut as something strange and familiar tried to break through my walls.

It was relentless and continued to attack my chest. Frantic fingers then reached up to callously grabbed at my heart, wishing that I could tear it out.

He wouldn't leave me.

Not like this. Not alone.

He was my brother.

He would return…

**-Raven-**

I had left.

Of course I had left.

I had known that it was bound to happen very soon. Every time I looked in the blanched eyes of my brother or caught a whiff of split blood, I knew that I was slowly being pushed further and further away from him.

Yes, the thought had occasionally fleeted through but I had tried to be strong. I had made a good attempt at sticking by his side and hoping for the best. My foolishness had brought me hope in seeing the good that he once was.

Then again, those moments would be soiled with memories of how he had sold Katherine. How naïve he had been when trusting our father and deciding to go against my wishes. Stefan, always trying to be the hero but in the end, he was ironically the one to kill him.

I now knew that my brother had died the second the bullet had struck through his heart.

This was why I could no longer be around h- that monster.

It was because of him that I had lost everything; because of him, our home was no longer ours; because of him, the town lived in fear and it was because of him, that I was now burdened with the weak human girl, helplessly stumbling after me.

The reminder had me spinning around to glare into her blinking eyes.

"Why are you following me?"

**-Human-**

Startled and confused by this, I continued to blink, unsure of how to reply. It also did not help me with his close proximity that now defined his features more beautifully. The pale moonlight now showed how handsome my saviour was.

His striking blue eyes steeled with a saddened gleam that he seemed to fight against. Those wonderful dark locks, continued to tempt me as they fell over his forehead but he didn't make a move to push them aside. His lips pursed, probably due to my lips so I tried to find my voice again.

"I-"

I gulped nervously, locking my fidgeting fingers before me but this only exasperated him further. "You what?!" he snapped, pressing his angered fists by his side. However even his startling anger wasn't enough to encourage me in replying and this left another stretched silence between us.

He realised this so he drew in another breath, closing his eyes in the process. A sense of peace placated him into relaxing his shoulders and unclenching his hands. I wanted to reach out and appease him but suddenly his eyes flew open again. This time they were defeated and that did not settle with me. "Why did you stop me from attacking your captivator?" he inquired, not able to rid himself of the edge in his tone.

"He was your brother" I swallowed again and bowed my head in embarrassment. "You would not have forgiven yourself"

My lowered murmur was met with his disgusted sneer and when I looked back up, he was walking away from me again. Without hesitation, I bunched up my heavy skirts and stumbled after him again. "What is your name?" I asked, tilting my head up to look at him again.

"Why do you care?"

I picked up the speed so I could stop in front of him and block his path. "I would like to know so I may thank you properly" I offered a smile that could appease him.

Thankfully, he stopped and even chanced a glance up at me. Something happened after meeting my eyes because he relaxed further and crossed his arms, still looking at me. "I find no point in this" he waved me off but still remained standing before me and I waited patiently.

Upon realising that I would continue to wait, he sighed dramatically, "Damon..." he answered and sighed again when I raised an eyebrow, encouraging him to continue. "Damon Salvatore"

A happy and content smile lifted my lips and I collected my skirts once again, ready to bow to him. "I am Isabella Marie-"

"That does not concern me" he snapped, his mood shifting so quickly that I had no time to comprehend how he callously grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him. "Where do you live?" he demanded, not caring as I tripped several times. "No, I think a better question would be, why you went along with my brother?" he countered and decided something mentally. His steps slowed and he backtracked, whirling me around to press me onto a nearby tree. "What could have compelled you to follow my brother?" he asked, searching me for something.

"I-I was trying to protect my friend - Jessica" I stammered, not because I feared him but because I feared the feelings roused by his closeness. I had never paid boys any attention but with him, I wanted him to notice me. Then again, he was no boy – he was a man…a broken man at that.

"She died" he murmured.

The memo0ry of my friend had me bowing my head in shame and grief. The hand I had placed on his chest fell onto my stomach as it fell into a hollow empty pit. "Y-Yes" I trembled, feeling my knees give in as the images returned once again.

"My brother should not have done that" he looked down at me and then flickered his gaze away.

I silently thanked him for his appreciated attempt at an apology.

"Can we just stop for a minute?" I murmured, clutching the side of the tree for support but I could only feel myself slipping. It was suddenly hitting me that I had lost Jessica. Her mother…her father…even the boy she much admired – Michael…they would not want to hear about this.

"No" he growled, surprising me when he yanked me up to my feet. "It is time that you went home" he continued to dip his head and bend down and meet my eyes. His pebbled orbs now warmed to reveal his concern as he had my face between his gentle hands.

A foolish part of me thought that he would kiss me and was suddenly embarrassed when he began to whisper in a husky compelling tone. "Your friend asked you to go along with her but you refused. It was too late and you wanted to go home. When you wake up tomorrow, there will be nothing you remember from this night"

His words seemed to fade as I noticed how considerably close he was. The silver flecks in his blue eyes entranced me and his lips parted, a short breath leaving his lips.

I knew I needed to collect myself and will the thoughts away so I fluttered my eyes closed but only for a brief moment. However, this was enough because upon opening them, his presence was gone.

A cold breeze had me trembling as the shiver trailed down my spine. I wrapped my arms around my rail form, feeling lost and confused while helplessly and foolishly searching the darkened forest.

Tired and even a moment of peace to grieve my friend and try to make sense of this night, I reached up to clutch my head. The heavy pounding raged, driving my thoughts wild so I clutched it, wavering as the dizziness grew uncontrollable.

Shaky breaths left my trembling lips and I dropped my head in defeat. I needed to get away and simply get some sleep. That would help m-

"Awfully late for a young girl like you to be here all alone"

The velvet tones interrupted my thoughts and I spun around, a shocked gasp left me. The hand dropped from my head and onto my rapidly beating heart.

I looked up at the sadistic smile on the person's lips. "Beautiful night isn't it?" he gestured towards the full moon gracing the sky but also casting distorted shadows along the night's streets and towards the forest.

Unfortunately, the moonlight also hit his gleaming teeth being flashed towards me. The silvery rays also streamed down to reveal his strange disarrayed bronze locks.

In the silence, I was startled with the echoed sound of his whispered footsteps. Wide and surprised, I watched as he closed in on me and the shadows were drawn away from his face, revealing his bright scarlet eyes.

Crimson as blood.

"Now, what to do with you?"

**A/N: Who has our little danger magnet crashed into? **

**My technical skills have been put to the test because I took a shot at making a trailer/teaser. Check it out and don't be too brutal. Link is on my profile. Anyway, have a good night**


End file.
